


at the end (there's still us)

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: once is enough. twice is too much. thrice is...in which many chances had slipped out of minhyun and seongwu's hands





	at the end (there's still us)

the final year of the seniors starts in this semester, with all of their requirements piling up as expected. to seongwu's dismay, their prof in their GE class had given a work at the supposed to be ‘chill’ start of class. he doesn't understand why does this professor gave something to do, a major project, for their first meeting.

 

an announcement was posted on the board, getting the attention of the whole class to read it for their first requirement, together with a note. _great_ , seongwu thought; it still annoys him a little although it's not a surprise that they have to do things on their own. leaving tasks to the students isn't new in the university, and seongwu is a senior student who is very much used to that.

 

 **Posted here are the pairings for this work. Clear instructions will be sent to your e-mail later this day. Use this meeting to know your partner as it is needed in your final requirement. Enjoy!** -Mr. Yoon

 

seongwu doesn't really like group works. it is not only him who can attest how troublesome it is– from group meetings to members that has the audacity to become freeloaders– it gets more time than it should and it requires him to work things not at his own pace. group work or pair work, it's just the same for him.

 

nevertheless, it's another no choice. he scurried his way up to the front to see his name on the list, together with his partner's name. after a few seconds of tiptoeing and squinting just to find his name, he finally saw it.

 

옹성우 — 황민현

 

_hwang minhyun?_

 

why does it ring a bell?

 

now that he thinks of it...

 

"ong seongwu?" a man just a little taller softly called him. it feels like he is meeting an angel. he wears specs, and he looks cold but his voice shows otherwise. "i am hwang minhyun." crescents were formed in his eyes after introducing himself.

 

seongwu did not want to repeat all those cliché scenarios when someone narrates how did they experience love at first sight. heck, is that even true? rather, he wants to say that the word for it is awestruck. the sight of the man in front of him rendered him lost for words.

 

"seongwu?"

 

seongwu immediately pulled himself out of his trance when he heard his name being called again. all he can do is to apologize and properly introduce himself this time. the thoughts he was thinking earlier were set aside when minhyun started to talk again.

 

"i suppose you are a senior student too?"

"ah yes, i am. theater arts major. how about you?"

"writing major."

 

and this is how they started to loosen some tension between them and talk. it is the first time that they clicked to someone instantly in their four years of stay in the university. later that day, the students of that class individually received the instructions through their respective emails. the final requirement in that GE class is giving something to your partner by the end of semester. the gift must be based on their personality that's why they should at least talk to each other so that they can know more about them. learning that majority of the class is composed of graduating students, mr. yoon decided it to be more memorable. an essay will also be submitted, telling about the significance of their partner in their last days in college.

 

it should be an easy thing to do, but not when your partner is so attractive in different aspects.

 

 

 

 

minhyun and seongwu decided to meet at least once a week for their work. as the time passes by, seongwu did not think of this task as another pain in the ass, but rather an activity that he can actually enjoy. spending time with minhyun became another thing that seongwu looks forward to, not only did seongwu gain a friend but also a buddy. their once a week meeting became thrice a week, until it became everyday that even their friends notice that they are becoming inseparable.

 

"hyung, i'm kinda hurt that you are choosing your GE class partner over me. we don't have much time with each other lately." daniel, their junior of a year and one of seongwu's closest friends since they were young, asked him with a pout.

 

"no, no! i'm not choosing him over you. it's just we need time to be together for the work... it's just we became close because of it." seongwu scratches the back of his neck lightly, a little embarrassed of daniel's accusation of him choosing the other. "i'll treat you to a dinner once this semester is done."

 

 

the universe really works wonders about things happening fast. seongwu just found himself on minhyun's apartment in this lazy afternoon. he comfortably settles himself, like this place is his second home. this became a habit that whenever seongwu doesn't have a thing to do, he'll go to minhyun's apartment (he knows his schedule) for him to spend his free time. he'll find himself reading minhyun's works, which are crafted by a masterpiece itself.

 

"hey. i told you to stop reading my works. it's embarrassing for my part." minhyun snatches the notebook playfully from seongwu who just pouted at the action. "what if you are secretly judging them?"

 

"me? do i look like i am judging your works, minhyunnie? they are beautiful." _just like you._ the last words were remained unsaid and seongwu is thanking the heavens that he didn't actually blurted it out.

 

"how do i know if you are secretly judging them, ongcheongie?" seongwu can't help but to smile at the nickname minhyun used. even though he should be at least offended, the playfulness in his ebbed the possibility of him feeling it.

 

minhyun really writes well. he can feel his sincerity while reading his works, like he really put a part of him in it.

 

 

"why did you choose writing?" seongwu finds himself asking him one day. he's curious if it's his favorite past time or the reason lies on the depth of the things that he can't know about minhyun. "is it a hobby that you developed?"

 

it was obvious that minhyun was surprised, but he started to tell him about it anyway.

 

"it started when i was a kid. i like to keep writing diary entries." there's a long pause, as if he's  thinking if he should continue or not, but minhyun saw seongwu's anticipating face so he carefully picked his words. "i got into a car accident and it caused a traumatic brain injury. i couldn't remember things but when i saw those that i wrote, i think it saved some. those may be vague but at least it gives a possibility that i can remember."

 

seongwu nodded his head hesitantly, trying to grasp what minhyun just said because he thinks what the other just said had given him a chance to see the situation a new light. "so you don't remember some events that happened before?"

 

"there are some that i really don't remember." minhyun shook his head. "i still have the diary now though. do you wanna see?"

 

by reading his diary entries, seongwu got to know minhyun more. it feels like he had grown up with him, having the same familiar scenarios in his head. he patiently reads every one of them, feeling something in his chest that he couldn't understand. suddenly minhyun interjects and he had to pause.

 

"if you read some of them, there's this boy who i grew up with. based from what i've written, i think we are very close. it's a shame, really. i hope he's doing fine."

 

_no. no. no._

 

seongwu can't believe that it took him a while.

 

it's him. it's definitely him.

 

 

 

 

minhyun remembers it all. he knew it when he approached seongwu with a smile. he was aware that this is the child back then that caused him misery. he is sure of what he wants now and it is to make seongwu feel the same.

 

when he feels that seongwu had gotten closer to him more than he expected, he tried to execute the plan. it seems like the other's curiosity towards him is the key to start. he pretended not to remember everything while he decipher if seongwu still has the memories of the past.

 

but he guess that he don't based from his actions. however, mentioning what happened before seems like it rang a bell to seongwu. he noticed how he stopped as if the flashback came across his mind. he noticed now he faked a smile as he tried to talk.

 

"ohh, i see." are the only words that came from seongwu's mouth before trying to pack his things.

 

before seongwu could stand up, minhyun held onto both of his shoulders and pressed his lips against his. seongwu didn't push him away yet he can feel the hesitation when their lips touched. before he can pull away, seongwu deepened it and he answered with fervor. both of them followed the rhythm set until they part to catch their breaths.

 

 minhyun is dazed because of what they did. he can admit that the tension now heightened.

 

"i-i'm sorry i need to go." seongwu said before picking up his bag and leaving immediately.

 

minhyun did not know if that sorry was meant to be for what happened back then or for what happened just now.

 

 

 

 

seongwu started to distance himself slowly from minhyun. the memory of the past are coming back slowly to him and the feeling of guilt he tried to forget when he was a child came back as if the event just happened recently. he hopes that minhyun doesn't remember it all, as he is still thinking how to make it up to him. if it's possible.

 

the time they are spending every day turned into once a week, with seongwu excusing himself for some duties he needs to attend. he usually does his school works at minhyun's apartment so the changes are really noticeable.

 

he still talk to minhyun but he wants to talk to him more. he wants them to be like what they were before. what they are now leaves a blank in his heart and he knows that only minhyun can fill it up.

 

the kiss they shared not long ago always remain in his memory. minhyun kissed him so is there a possibility that he feels the same? if yes, then he's fucking things up. distancing himself will only make things worse.

 

on the other hand, minhyun thought that he is one step ahead in this game. he didn't know that seongwu slowly cutting connections will still cause him pain, like it used to do.

 

he remembers living with seongwu when they were kids. he remembers them sleeping together, playing games together, telling each other what they want to be when they grow up. he remembers knowing the truth behind his parents' death. and he remembers how he can't hate seongwu despite of what happened.

 

maybe it was like what it is today.

 

what happened before will still repeat and he will always be weak for seongwu.

 

 

 

 

minhyun felt ill and that he could not even get out of bed. this is the reason why he missed all of his classes this day. he was with seongwu for the majority of this semester and how fast the time can be that tomorrow will be the deadline for their project. until now, no one initiated conversations after what happened. even though he tried to deny it, minhyun not attending classes worried seongwu. the man is so hardworking that it is impossible that he will just skip classes because he wanted to.

 

after he did all his part, seongwu went to minhyun's apartment to give all his works and for him to just add his and compile it. he can’t deny that he became sentimental doing his part, as he really put all his emotions in it. he thinks that he became honest more than he should. no one welcomed him and the door is surprisingly not locked so he just went in.

 

he saw minhyun in bed, sweating and clearly in pain. seongwu rushed to see him and he felt how hot his forehead is. he set aside all the awkwardness he felt towards the other.

 

"seongwu..." he never saw minhyun opened his eyes so he was surprised on how he recognized him.

 

"minhyun," there's a pause. it's the first time seongwu has called minhyun again in weeks. "i'm here."

 

minhyun is sleeping, probably having a dream. seongwu got a towel to wipe minhyun and wetted one to put on his forehead. seeing how he relaxed put him into ease.

 

should he just tell minhyun everything? tell him what he remembers and just apologize for it? he wanted to do it but an apology will not be enough.

 

his parents are the reason for his parents' death due to the car accident when they were young. his parents adopted minhyun without telling him what really happened. seongwu knew it by eavesdropping his parents’ conversation but he decided not to tell minhyun. when minhyun knew that he knows about it, he became infuriated and felt betrayed so he left the house secretly the next day. he did not return ever since then.

 

they did so much things together as a child. it's very undeniable that they became a major part of each other's childhood. they even wondered how will they be together when they grow up. it turns out that their wish to see each other grow won't be fulfilled when minhyun ran away from their house. even if seongwu got mad to minhyun about it, it feels like he doesn't have the right because he's at fault too.

 

the next day minhyun woke up with the sight of seongwu sleeping at the side of the bed, with him sitting and using the bed for his head to rest at. that's not all; his hand is holding his.

 

minhyun heard his heart skipped a beat.

 

minhyun stared at sleeping seongwu for a while, noticing how the other looks tired just by seeing his face. he wanted to stroke his hair but he's afraid that the action might wake up the other. he fell asleep again after a few minutes due to the exhaustion that he still feels.

 

he doesn't know how many hours has he slept again. minhyun woke up without seongwu on his previous place. instead, he sees a meal with a note saying, _don't be sick again,_ _hwangcheongie_.

 

 

 

each other’s pride cause this to be dragged out again for days, for weeks until it reached a month. whenever they will come across each other, both of them are either with their friends or avoiding each other's eyes. no one had dared to contact the other, though seongwu is very close to doing so if he just know what he will exactly do or tell to minhyun.

 

the pain of minhyun leaving him before is still there. the feeling of regret for not doing the right thing was always there. now that minhyun, the one that he likes, happens to be the same person he think he can't live without before. he is just there.

 

the requirement that they were working on has been done. seeing the email of their professor regarding their grades is a confirmation that minhyun had already read his work and passed it so it means they don't have any reason to communicate anymore. seongwu doesn't want it to just stop there. now that they met again is a second chance the fate has given him.

 

 

 

 

minhyun left the campus really late this time. this part of the semester will get everyone busy because of the increasing requirements given to them. as he is walking back to his apartment, he noticed a group of people compiling in a certain area. he hears people passing by, saying a student got hit because of a man who is driving under the influence of alcohol. he is not the type to inquire to these things but his body is doing otherwise. his curiosity lead his feet to walk to the direction of the accident.

 

upon arriving at the area, he see a body of the man full of blood and his unconscious body is sprawled on the floor. his body froze. as much as he want to play dumb, there’s no way he can’t recognize the body in front of him.

 

_no, it can't be._

 

of all the people who live in this area why does it have to be him. he's feeling his knees go weak. he can't bear to see seongwu in that state. he almost crawled his way to him. his heart broke into pieces when he saw a bouquet of flowers, with his name on it, on seongwu’s hand.

 

"seongwu..." his voice is shaky as he try to hold his tears back. "i'm sorry... let's go home..."

 

seongwu isn't moving. he tried looking for the driver that hit him but people said he already ran. he tried shaking him once more, hoping he'll suddenly wake up, but seongwu is unresponsive at the moment.

 

he doesn't know what to do. he doesn't want to repeat what happened before. no, not another car accident will take someone important in his life again. minhyun is now crying. seongwu can't leave him, not now that he realized he already forgave him. not now that he realized that he had missed a lot of time where they should be together and it is his fault.

 

an ambulance came to rescue. minhyun wipes his tears and wishes to the stars, the same stars they stare upon on their childhood, to do everything just for seongwu to be alive.

 

 

 

 

a year later, minhyun has graduated from college. a company has seen his works back when he was a senior student, but it was mainly seongwu doing almost everything to publicize minhyun's works without him knowing. soon, the company contacted minhyun if he could work with them and the latter agreed. he now works full-time after graduation. he also moved out from his college apartment to rent his own.

 

he recently published a book titled "forgiveness is love". it is about a man who loved someone deeply without him knowing. that man chose to be blinded by the past, not knowing that it will always hold him back no matter what, especially if it isn't expected to be good. the man missed many opportunities in life, including the life to live with the one he loved the most.

 

minhyun typed the last sentence and finally get to press the period. it is the most satisfying thing to do as a writer. he rose from his seat and stretched his arms. he's been working on this novel for months and there's always a fulfilling feeling whenever he finishes one.

 

"my minhyunnie must be tired now." a man came to hug him from behind. oh, he'll never get tired of this man too.

 

"i really don't mind sitting in front of my laptop and writing for hours if there's a seongwu that will hug me when i’m done." minhyun smiled genuinely at him. until now, it's still a miracle how seongwu made it after days of being unconscious. "please don't ever leave."

 

"says the one who left first." seongwu said in a teasing manner then he buried his face on the junction where minhyun's neck and shoulder meet. "you know i cannot afford to lose you. not ever again." minhyun felt seongwu before turning to face him. "you're sappy, mr. ong." he said before pecking his lips. "we already forgave everything. what's important is the present. i'm really thanking the heavens for giving us the third chance."

 

"third chance is too much but i'll be forever thankful to it. i love you."

 

"i love you too."

 

 

minhyun got to publish the book that he recently finished. it was not an easy journey for him as a writer; he went to publishing stories for children to writing novels that never gets sold out. he never gave up because seongwu continues to cheer for him no matter what. his newly published novel was patronized and gained avid readers, making it his stepping stone in the writing industry. at a closing ment for his fansigning event, he thanked the readers that are continuously supporting him.

 

“this book is actually based on a real life story.” he chuckles, revealing where the story came from is opening himself to the public. “it will not be possible without my muse, mr. ong seongwu.”

 

the audience cheered. young girls were surprised, some are hitting each other just by seeing the one of the hottest actors today. they couldn’t believe it with their own eyes.

 

“hello everyone. it is nice to see you. i am ong seongwu.” seongwu bowed at them. even at the rise of his popularity, he still remains humble. he smiles at minhyun before speaking again. “thank you for supporting minhyunnie. i hope you will continue to do so. please give him lots of love.”

 

when the cheering died down, seongwu turned to face minhyun. he seems to be more nervous than he was earlier so it worried minhyun. he can feel all eyes on them, but he has chosen this moment. It is now or never.

 

“minhyunnie…” it is evident that seongwu is carefully picking his words. “minhyunnie is a person i really cannot live without.” he tittered, thinking if he is really doing it right. “fate has not been that good to us but i am glad that it all worked out in the end. i am more than thankful to have this wonderful person.” the people are carefully listening to each of his words and he notice minhyun almost tearing up.

 

“i would like to take this moment to ask you, hwang minhyun,” he puffed his cheeks and exhaled, the audience cheering him to continue, making it a cue for him to kneel down and get something from his pocket.

 

“will you spend your forever with me?”

 

the crowd cheered happily again as minhyun motioned seongwu to get up and kiss him on the lips.

 

“yes, seongwu.” happy tears are now flowing from minhyun’s eyes. “of course, yes.”

 

 

 


End file.
